Resident Evil: The Untold Story
by Charley7
Summary: A story told before RE3 was out. Raccoon City has not been wiped off the map, Leon is Cpt. of the new STARS team & a woman comes knocking for info about the original disaster.
1. Chapter 1

**Covering my butt, the awesome Resident Evil games are owned by Capcom. There are a few characters I will be borrowing along with Raccoon City from the series. **

*******_Before you begin reading this just keep in mind that when I originally wrote this RE3 had yet to come out, I think it was probably announced at the time I finished it. So Raccoon City was not wiped out by a nuke at this point in the timeline & I had no idea it would be. Big thanks to any comments & criticisms. :)*_**

**PROLOGUE**

Almost a year ago, the S.T.A.R.S.( Special Tactics And Rescue Squad) Alpha team, consisting of Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine & 4 others, were sent to a large mansion deep in Raccoon Forest to rescue the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team. The Bravo team had broken off contact after being sent to investigate strange murders that had happened in the forest. When the Alpha team landed they found Bravo's helicopter with their equipment left inside, but the team itself was missing. One of the Alpha members was killed by what they thought was a virose dog and the others were chased into a nearby mansion. During their search for a way out they found the remains of 4 of the Bravo team & one survivor. They finally figured out that the assignment had been a ruse concocted by Umbrella Incorporated, a major chemical company. Umbrella was secretly creating bio-weapons by using a virus, the T-Virus. The S.T.A.R.S. captain revealed to the survivors that he worked for Umbrella and that they were all a test for the weapons. When the four survivors tried to escape they were attacked by the Tyrant, Umbrella's greatest weapon. The mansion was destroyed & they were able to escape, thinking that they had destroyed the horror hidden behind its doors. They were wrong...

2 months after the survivors returned they disappeared somewhere in Europe while searching for Umbrella's headquarters. They had heard a rumor about a new virus, the G-Virus. William Birkin had created the G-Virus after the failure of the T-Virus. Soon after they disappeared the city was overrun by the new bio-weapons. Rookie Officer Leon Kennedy arrived in Raccoon City for his first day on the R.P.D. force. He ran into Claire Redfield, saving her from the clutches of one of Umbrella's weaker creations. She had arrived in Raccoon City hoping to find information on her missing brother. They each found survivors, Claire found Birkin's daughter, Sherry, while Leon came across a mysterious woman named Ada Wong. Leon & Claire discovered that William had injected himself with the untested virus while it was being stolen from him by Umbrella's secret agents. The G-Virus changed him into the most dangerous creature that Leon & Claire had to go up against. The underground lab was destroyed due to the self-destruct system. Claire took Sherry with her & continued her search for her brother while Leon stayed in Raccoon City knowing that Umbrella wasn't finished.

Mark Birkin had secretly watched what happened in Raccoon City throughout both test runs of the bio-weapons. Both times he'd been unhappy with the results. He knew there had to be a way to create the ultimate weapons. His buyers were beginning to get impatient with the delays in delivery. However, he couldn't ship the package until he was positive they could be controlled. Jacob Atkinson was the next best scientise he had. William had messed up everything when he'd sacrificed himself to the virus sample without testing its stability. His number one agent was keeping a very close eye on a woman who was getting too nosy for her own good. He had thought of getting rid of her at first, but then realized she might come in handy. For the time being anyway.

The story of Raccoon City continues, May of 1999.

***Thanks for reading the prologue & sorry if it seemed kind of boring. When I originally wrote this I wrote it so that people who didn't know much about the game would have some history on what had happened previously. Some reference to game related scenes will be made in the story, but not enough to explain everything to some of the game past as I wanted to try & keep this as much of it's own story as possible.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil is owned by Capcom, I am merely borrowing some of their creations. Thanks for reading & reviewing. :)**

_Leon ran along the hallway. As he turned the corner the menacing giant was there again. He turned to run the other way, but he was hit hard from behind. His legs gave way & he knew ithat if he fell he would be dead. His palms touched the carpeted floor & he knew it was over for him. There was not enough strength left in his body to push himself out of the way & his weapons were mysteriously gone. Somehow he wound up on his back looking up at the giant's empty black eyes & blank face. Its huge foot rose up off the floor & leveled above Leons chest. As soon as it fell he'd be crushed immediately. Around 5 inches from its target Leon found a sudden burst of energy & rolled away. The floor gave way with a loud crack where he'd been mere moments ago. There wasn't much time to catch his bearings before the gianst swung its inhuman sized fist & knocked him through the wall. Leon fell throught he darkness into nothing..._

"Sir?"

Leon jerked his head up from the desk. He blinked away a drop of sweat that rolled into his eye before looking up to see who had woken him.

"Sir, are you alright?" Bayley asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I came up to get my tools since a couple of cameras are having issues again. You were looking...troubled."

"Ye..." He started with a cough. "Yeah, fine, just a bad dream."

She nodded but her forest eyes remained scrutinizing and her dark auburn hair fell over one shoulder as she tilted her head to the side. He wondered if he'd been making any noise to say otherwise.

"Seriously, I'm fine, just a dream," he said, wiping his face with his palm.

She turned and moved towards the door. With one final curious look she exited the room. He stood up & stretched, trying to get the kink out of his neck from the nap on his desk. Checking to make sure that he was still alone he unbuttoned the top few buttons on his uniform shirt and glanced at the left side of his chest. There was a small scar, proof of what had happened. Memories started flooding back.

"No," he said, grabbing his head in an effort to stop remembering.

"Sir, are you sure you're alright?" Bayley asked again, returning through the office door with what must be a cup of water in her hand from the waiting room. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Just thinking about something," he said as he re-buttoned his shirt quickly before she could see the scar.

"I thought you might want this. You look like you could use something harder, but it's the best that can be done at the moment."

Leon took the offered paper cup & shot it back quickly. He forced a reasurring smile on his face.

"Thanks, Officer Jackson, it's exactly what I needed."

He walked out into the hallway & glanced out the window directly across from the door to the office. The sun was setting which meant it was close to shift change.

"Almost forgot to tell you, you have a woman, Charley Benson, waiting in the sitting area for you."

He nodded, remembering the appointment made over the phone a day or so ago. Bayley followed him to the right & into the small waiting area. The statue & busts had been removed during the first stages of the stations cleanup along with some of the more dark art pieces that had been collected by the previous chief of police.

An attractive blonde sat in one of the chairs flipping though a small notebook while chewing on the end of a pen. Gold framed glasses sat low on her nose as she looked deep in thought. One long leg bounced absent mindedly as it rested over the other. As Bayley moved past them for the stairs the woman didn't even look up.

"Ms. Benson?"

The pen flew from her mouth as she let out a startled yelp while she clutched the notepad in a deathgrip. Wide, cerulean eyes looked up at him as she relaxed her grip on the pad. Leon bent down, retrieved the pen near his boot & handed it back to her; chewed end first.

"Thanks, ummm, you must be Captain Kennedy," she said, standing & straightening her pant legs.

"That would be correct. Sorry for startling you. You mentioned on the phone that you had some questions about the City Cleanup Project. Why don't you follow me & I'll see what I can answer for you."

Leon led her back down the hall to the office. He pushed the door open with the S.T.A.R.S. plaque on it and rolled a chair in front of his desk before sitting himself. He gestured to the chair and she sat, looking more sure of herself.

"I'm not in charge of the project so I don't know how much I'll be able to answer, but I'll..."

"Actually my questions weren't all about the project, although some do kind of have to do with it."

"Ummm, ok. I'll answer what I can," he said, narrowing his eyes at the interruption.

"Last summer was you first time on the force was it not?"

"Yes."

"How is it that not even a full year later you're given position of Captain in something like S.T.A.R.S.?"

"I imagine it was because I risked my life to save the city & helped rebuild it. It's quite an honor to be given the position at such a young age. I'm not sure why you're..."

"Do you believe Umbrella Incorporation had anything to do with the explosion since it occured in one of their own facilities?"

His heart stopped, "Why would Umbrella want to blow up their own facility?"

"What happened to the ex S.T.A.R.S. members? Most of them seem to have just vanished."

"Ms. Benson, I really don't know. Now, if you have any questions that pertain to the City Cleanup Project I will try to answer those..."

"They must have told you something before giving you this position. Are you aware that Sherry Birkin's relatives are searching for her?"

_Sherry didn't have any surviving relatives. Who the hell is this woman?_ "May I ask what source you've been using for these questions?"

"My source would like to remain annonymous, but he seemed very knowledgeable in last years incident here."

"I believe we're done here, Ms. Benson. Jefferson City is a long drive from here so I wouldn't want to delay you any longer. I will definitely be calling your editor in chief at The Jefferson Daily News ASAP about this." He stood up and gestured to the door.

"I can find my own way out." She stood & pushed up her glasses before stalking to the door. "Something else had to happen last year and I will figure it out."

Leon stood watching the door for a few minutes after she left before collapsing into his chair & closing his eyes. No one was supposed to be privy to anything other than the explosion. The government was making sure of that. Claire was still off in the search of her brother while also tracking down Umbrella's main headquarters. Sherry had been placed in safe hands. Claire rarely contacted him, which was safer for her. He knew he had people watching him which was one of the reasons he'd been given the position of Captain of S.T.A.R.S.

The City Cleanup Project was going well and at least half of Raccoon City was back in business. All of the bio-weapons had been taken care of within the first week. A special team had been sent in within hours of the lab explosion. Claire & Sherry were long gone by then & Leon was able to join in the B.O.W. cleanup after a thorough investigation on him was done. No building was left unsearched. The S.T.A.R.S. team had only recently been started back up & the R.P.D. was still short a few officers, but the ones they had were great. This Benson woman was digging into things that weren't ready to be brought to light quite yet. _I need to find out more about her. Find out how she even got wind of Umbrella being involved._

**Thanks for reading & I hope you found the chapter a bit more enthralling than the prologue.**


	3. Chapter 3

***I don't own Resident Evil, owned by Capcom***

Zack & his three other friends were playing a game of two-on-two at the basketball court behind Raccoon City Elementary. Zack & his team-mate, Bradley, were winning 4-2 and they'd been playing for no more than fifteen minutes.

"You should...take it easier on us...you're both a lot taller," Max said, gasping for breath.

Zack & Brad both laughed, that was always their excuse.

"Come on, just play," Bradley said, bouncing the ball back & forth between his hands.

They played for another twenty minutes or so when they all decided to take a breather, Max & Jared collapsing to the ground in exaustion. Zack twirled the ball on his finger while leaning against one of the lamp post that lit the court. The sun had dropped enough that the sensor had turned it on.

"I say we switch team-mates if we're going to play another round," Jarod said, waving his hand in front of his face trying to cool himself.

"Pffft, whatever, stop being puss..."Zack began, but was interrupted by an inhuman shriek that caused all of them to cover their ears.

Max & Jared both jumped to their feet when the sound stopped. They all looked at each other in confusion before turning their gazes to the deepening darkness beyond the court.

"W...w...what was that?" Max asked, backing up further onto the court, into the light.

Twin strange, amber glows caught Zack's attention at the same time that a shadow moved near the swing set causing a set of chains to rattle. Jared was leaning forward to obviously try & get a better glimpse of what it was. Whatever it was let out another shriek, deafening them now that it was closer than before. Zack saw Jared shake his head, in what must have been an attempt to clear the ringing from his ears just like Zack had in his. At that moment whatever it was leapt at Jared, knocking him to the ground & gripping his head in monstrous claws. If Jared screamed Zack couldn't hear it over the predatorial shriek the creature let out.

Zack was frozen in place. _Run, you idiot, run. No, if you do that it might attract it's attention to you._ Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bradley take off, obviously not thinking straight as he wasn't even heading towards the fence opening leading to the road. The reddish, brown creature turned it's attention in the direction of Bradley and hissed as it's muscles flexed under it's thin skin. It leapt, putting a lot of weight onto the clawed appendage covering Jared's head. His head exploded like a thrown tomato against a wall & Zack hoped he might have been dead before that. The creature went after Bradley & he heard the short, pained scream from the darkness near the school. He slowly moved backwards as Max moved towards Jared's body crying.

"Max, let's go," he whispered, continuing his retreat to the opening in the fence he knew was about 30 feet from the court.

Movement from the location Bradley had run off in once again caught his eye & a long, thin tongue reached into the light just before the creature appeared again. Zack wanted to call out to Max again, but he also didn't want to attract it's attention as he had moved off the court & into the shadows by this point. The tongue whipped out & impaled Max in the back of the neck cutting off any scream he would have let out. The creature rushed over to the bodies & began eating them.

Once through the fence Zack grabbed one of the four bikes, not caring if it was his, & sped off as fast as he could. Just as he got off of school grounds he braked to a halt, kicking up loose rocks on the road as he saw a small group of people of about 5 walking in his direction. _Odd, why would anyone be walking this way so late? They look drunk, maybe they're planning on vandalizing the school. They've been cleaning up a lot of graffiti lately._

"Stop, there's some dangerous animal back there that just attacked my friends."

He started pedaling planning on continuing even if they didn't want to listen. As he got closer a breeze brought the scent of feces in his direction. _Obviously drunk if one of them crapped themselves._ As he veered to pass them one of them lunged at him, knocking him over & pinning him under the bike. He screamed in pain as the man bit into his upper arm. Zack tried pushing the guy off of him, but one of the females in the group fell on him & bit into his leg. He felt a rock under his fingers & smashed it into the man on his arm's head. His mouth was busy chewing while his hands continued to grip. _They're eating me. Oh, God, they're seriously eating me._ At that moment the other three were upon him, one grabbing his head & the other two were clawing at his side & stomach. Coughing up blood & staring at the blank, milky green eyes of the woman holding his head as she leaned towards him he lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Bayley stared up at the camera from the bottom rung of the ladder & let out a sigh. This would be the third time this month something had caused the damn thing to malfunction. She had filled out the paperwork necessary to get a replacement, but with the city still being rebuilt they had so much equipment & supplies constantly in demand she knew this would probably not be the last time she'd fix this one.

Brushing her auburn bangs back she climbed up to the camera. She unplugged it & used the small phillips screwdriver in her belt to make easy work of the side casing to the camera. After eyeballing the wiring for a few seconds she found the problem. Same as the last two times. One of the wires had pulled loose which kept causing video to go in and out. Someone bumped the leg of the ladder as they hurried by.

"Son of a," she hollered as she reached out to steady herself with the deep crown molding going all the way around the room & a dull thud echoed up to her as someone bellow grabbed the ladder.

"Shit, I'm sorry Bayley."

She looked down, ready to give someone the bitching of a lifetime about watching where they're going. Tony's wide, brown eyes met hers. His S.T.A.R.S. windbreaker was hanging off his right arm as both hands gripped the legs of the ladder & he seemed to be breathing like he'd been in a hurry. He must have run from the file room where he'd been assigned to assist for the day.

"What's the emergency, man?" She stepped down a few rungs on the ladder.

He pulled the other sleeve of the jacket on & zipped it up before picking up his dropped motorcycle helmet. "Got a call from the hospital saying Lynn came in after being attacked by Myst."

"Holy crap, seriously? That seems hard to believe. Myst is so mellow & loveable."

"I know, find it odd myself, but that's what the hospital nurse said happened over the phone. Our neighbor brought Lynn in."

"Hope she's okay, keep us updated. I'll let Leon know for you if you haven't already."

"I will & I already let him know. Thanks though," he said as he hurried up the lobby stairs & out the front door.

She quickly finished fixing the camera the best she could before packing up the ladder. Matthew sat at the lobby desk reading an issue of Sports Illustrated.

"So, anything new happening in the world of swimsuit women, Matthew?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Only if you're in this issue," he said, looking up at her with a wolfish grin.

"Page 34 actually," she said with a straight face.

"Really? What, did you die your hair black & become Asian for that shot? You look pretty hot as an Asian," he said laughing.

"Hey, do you know why that reporter chick wanted to talk with Leon?"

"_That_ reporter happens to be Charley Benson, one of the hottest reporters in Missouri. Don't you read the paper?"

"No, I have more important things to do than read that crap. Also, isn't that what the news channels are for?"

"Whatever floats your boat. Anyway, I think it has to do with the Cleanup Project. It's a pretty big deal after all."

The door to their left flew open & said reporter stormed past them. They both watched her disappear out the front door. _Hmmmm, what was that about?_


End file.
